


Murder Song

by the_fangirl_stories



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Infinity War (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After Infinity War: Part 1, Avengers Movies - Freeform, F/M, Infinity War, Infinity War spoilers, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Spoilers, marvel spoilers, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_stories/pseuds/the_fangirl_stories
Summary: This was inspired by the first part of "Avengers: Infinity War", which absolutely abolished my soul.THIS WORK CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST PART OF INFINITY WAR-----Half of the world remains, and Morrigan just got a lot of company in Limbo.





	Murder Song

She was playing chess in the park with Master Order when they first started to show up. It was a nice spring like day, or as spring like as it could get in Limbo. The trees were in full bloom, with several of the cherry blossoms that lined the park entrance making for a worthy back drop for an Instagram photo that could win a photography contest. There was the slightest of breezes and no bugs, yet. Master Order was sitting in front of her, wearing running shoes, jeans and a t-shirt -- it was his 'day off' (although Order and Chaos never have a day off, ever), so he dressed casual instead of his gaseous being form. He had taken on the form of a middle aged man of African descent, with a heavy build and short black hair. She snickered at the thought of playing chess with a gaseous being as she countered Order's former move with a pawn. She, however, had to look decent for the people who showed up in Limbo; so she was stuck wearing a navy blue flower-patterned dress with black high top converse shoes and her light brown hair tied back in a messy bun, wisps flowing over her pale skin.  
"Today is a nice day, do you not agree?" Master Order said, trying to make conversation; it was either that or he was truly astonished at the fact that there was changing weather in Limbo, as yesterday it had been raining and blustering winds picked up almost everything in sight.  
"Yeah," she answered. "The weather is the same as it is on Earth, you know. It's nothing to freak out about."  
"That is fair." Master Order replied as he moved his knight. Morrigan turned to look at the park the two were playing in. It was of decent size in the middle of the town's core, with Limbo's hall of records just on the other side of the road. There was a playground for children who were stuck here and was being occupied by a few as Morrigan gazed towards that direction. There was a sign for Pedro's Bistro located across the street from the park as well as Hannigan's, Limbo's very own pub. What? People in Limbo were allowed to drink.  
"Your turn, Morrigan." Morrigan looked back at the chess board, feigning confusion as she moved her bishop to counter the move of Master Order. The wind gusted in a short burst, moving an unsecured piece of hair into Morrigan's face, obscuring her vision of Master Order in the slightest way.  
"So, how has Limbo been?" Master Order asked. Yep Morrigan thought to herself, he's definitely trying to make small talk.  
"It's been." Morrigan said. "Ya know, some days there's a lot of people coming through because of a tragedy, other days it's barren." Master Order nodded along with what Morrigan said, as if to understand. They paused the conversation for a few moments to concentrate on the game at hand.  
"You wanna head over to Pedro's for lunch after this?" Morrigan asked Master Order, hoping that this time Master Order would finally tag along for food.  
"I am sorry, I cannot join you today. I must see to a matter alongside Lord Chaos, Eternity and Infinity." Master Order stated, a hint of regret in his voice. "There is a matter that we must attend to near Titan."  
"No worries, big guy. We can go grab food later." A few minutes later, their chess game had finished, with Master Order winning once again -- much to Morrigan's dismay. Morrigan swept her hand to the side, causing the game to vanish with the motion. Both stood up, exchanged their goodbyes and were on their way -- Master Order vanishing with the blink of an eye. Morrigan fixed her dress, smoothing out any wrinkles that had formed while sitting down and headed over to Pedro's Bistro for lunch. 

As Morrigan was walking towards the Bistro, someone appeared on the ground, most likely a recently deceased person who was awaiting their entrance into the Heaven of a major religion on Earth. The man who appeared was different, though. He was tall, had jet black hair and piercing hazel-green eyes that were complemented with his emerald green clothing. He had remnants of blood around his mouth and on his lips, and bruising on his neck. Morrigan was convinced that this man was wearing a costume. He looked like something straight out of a fairy tale. She approached him, as she would with any other dead person and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around rather quickly that his arm almost smacked Morrigan in the face.  
"Where am I?" The man asked, confused and slightly frightened.  
"Welcome to Limbo. I'm Death, but you can call me Morrigan. Let's go get a sandwich."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
